An ending at the start
by Loki Silvertongue
Summary: Shizuru has loved Natsuki since she set eyes on her tree months ago, and wastes no time in confessing her love. However all is not that simple and soon, she finds herself fighting for Natsuki's love and her only true friend's forgiveness. NatsukixShizuru
1. Chapter 1

She felt smooth hands slide over her eyes, blinding her. Sighing she placed the book she had been reading on the side.

"Guess who?" came the playful voice. She smiled and removed the hands from her eyes and turned around to face her girlfriend of five years. Chie grinned brightly and leant forward, pecking her on the lips. A flicker of unease ran through her heart and she desperately squashed it as Chie drew her in for a deeper kiss. The grey-haired charmer brushed her tongue across her lips and Shizuru granted her tongue access to her mouth, allowing it to explore.

Chie's hands slipped underneath her skirt and Shizuru closed her eyes, suddenly it wasn't Chie kissing her but Natsuki. Natsuki's hand slipping inside her panties to grope her butt. She smiled into the kiss as Chie broke it off, abruptly. For a moment, she panicked, fearing Chie knew about Natsuki but the playful grin on the brown-eyed girls face quickly put them to rest.

"You seem to have cheered up lately," she murmured gently, brushing a strand of hair from Shizuru's cheek and smiling. Shizuru frowned, wondering what she meant.

"You always seem quite sad to me. It sounds silly really but I always wanted to be the one who banished that sadness from you," she elaborated, drawing Shizuru close.

"Oh, you sound as if you believe your not the one," said Shizuru, her sweet tone hiding her fear. Chie was a good person and an even better girlfriend. Shizuru cared for her a lot, even if it wasn't the sort of love Chie wanted. Chie didn't deserve what Shizuru was doing to her but…

"Ah, I know I'm not Shizuru, or you would have been happy all the years I've known you," replied Chie, laying her head on Shizuru's shoulder.

"Shizuru, do you love me?" She froze as Chie pulled her head of her shoulder, suddenly serious. Their eyes met. Her heart stopped, and Chie sensed her hesitation. For a moment, they were locked in statis and then Chie drew away, looking hurt.

"Who?" she asked, her brown eyes capturing Shizuru's red one. She couldn't look away.

"Natsuki...," she whispered. Chie breathed out a breath she had not known she was holding.

"And... did you... do anything?" She choked out, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"No," replied Shizuru, recalling Natsuki's words that she would not betray a friend and a good friend at that. Chie turned and rushed out the door. Shizuru heard it slam as she closed her eyes and exhaled.

_I'm so sorry, Chie..._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, this can either stay as a oneshot or I could continue it. Review and let me know...

The AnimeGeek.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, second chapter. Let me know what you think.

* * *

3 Months Before

Natsuki stood in the entrance area of Fuuka academy. It was large ridiculously large, in fact. The marble floor bore the crest of the school in a range of different coloured stones and directly in front of her an old woman was busy typing away on the computer. Natsuki took a deep breath and stepped forward towards her.

"Excuse me, b-but I'm here to see the head teacher," She stammered. The old woman paused her typing and looked at her sternly. She nodded once.

"Your name?" Her voice was like steel. Natsuki swallowed nervously.

"Kruger, Natsuki Kruger," She answered, fighting the urge to add "Ma'am" to the end. The old woman turned back to her computer and clicked it a few times. As she did Natsuki noticed her nametag. It read "Maria Graceburt, Secretary to F. Himeno". The woman turned back.

"You are expected go right through," she informed her. Natsuki nodded.

"Thank you," She headed in the direction that had been indicated. She soon reached a row of chairs that lead to a wooden door. There was already someone seated in the first one. A tallish girl with long brown hair and baby blue eyes. She spotted Natsuki quickly and smiled. Natsuki mustered a small smile in return and sat down. They waited in silence. Soon the door opened and a pink haired woman exited. She smiled warmly at the two of them.

"Ah hello Aoi, and you must be Natsuki. Please both of you come in," Natsuki trooped in behind the other girl who'd gotten up a little too quickly for Natsuki's taste. The girl was eager.

They were lead inside the office. The walls were taken up by class pictures, cards from past pupils and awards the school had won. There was a huge desk that separated the room and against the wall behind it was a cabinet crammed with trophies. The desk bore a computer, an in-try and out-tray and a plaque that read "F. Himeno".

"Ah, Natsuki did Miss Maria send you over?" She asked. Natsuki gave an unsure nod and the women beamed.

"Excellent. I am Fumi Himeno and this is Aoi Senou from Windbloom. Aoi this is Natsuki Kruger from Aries," explained the woman. Aoi offered Natsuki a tentative smile. Natsuki ignored her and crossed her arms and legs. Fumi hesitated.

"Aoi, Natsuki is joining us as a new student. Now she has had some… trouble in her past schools so I'm relying on you to look after her until she gets settled in," explained Fumi. Aoi nodded uncertainly and glanced at Natsuki curiously. Natsuki glared at the wall opposite, wishing her father had not sent her here.

"Ok, Aoi will take you to pick up the new students package. I've arranged it so your rooming with her and her current roommate," Fumi carried on, seemingly oblivious to Natsuki's ire or that Aoi's eyes had just slammed open in horror.

"Well then I think that's all. Off you two go then, oh and Aoi, please tell Nao that she IS going to attend Midori's detention," Aoi nodded and they both walked out the door and set of in what Natsuki had guessed was the dormitories.

"Why don't you want me rooming with you?" asked Natsuki. Aoi stopped and looked at her in surprise before laughing nervously.

"No… I never said that," she giggled. Natsuki's eyes narrowed.

"When Fumi said I was rooming with you, you looked horrified," She accused. Aoi sighed.

"It's not that it's my current roommate Yuuki Nao that's the problem. She's… um… abrasive, gets into trouble a lot and," she was cut of by Natsuki.

"Wait, Yuuki Nao… seriously, does she come from Artai by any chance?" asked Natsuki eagerly. Aoi blinked in surprise.

"Uh, yeah," she stammered. Natsuki laughed in delight.

"She's my cousin, this is gonna' be awesome,"

Aoi sighed and they resumed the walk down the corridor with Natsuki silently celebrating.

* * *

Remember to review, people.

AnimeGeek


	3. Chapter 3

Hey as promised, third chapter is here. Also I've started a poll. As I'm to finally finishing Fox I've a couple of new stories I could start. Please check it out.

One week after Natsuki's arrival at Fuuka academy

Nao burst out laughing and Natsuki couldn't but grin too as Chie finished recounting her tale. Chie herself had to pause because she could no longer speak.

"So… she puts… puts it back… up… only for it all to come down again," she choked out. Nao actually had to clutch her stomach as she laughed. Natsuki allowed her grin to grow and before she knew it she was laughing along to. Aoi glared at her best friend.

"Did you have to tell them?" she asked. Chie was to busy laughing to answer, although she didn't miss the rosy red glow of embarrassment that shone across her cheeks.

"Aw come on Aoi, it's not that bad at least you've never blown the science lab up" she consoled. Nao choked on her drink.

"Did you have to mention that, it was ages ago and it was Shiho's fault," she whined. Natsuki felt her grin grow wider, if that were possible. Chie noted her expression and smiled slyly.

"Ah I'd forgotten Natsuki didn't know about that. Would you like to know what had happened?" Natsuki glanced at Nao who was spluttering in protest. Chie didn't wait for an answer.

"It was the first practical of the term, I forget what we were working on but Nao was paired with Shiho Huit. They both decided to mix up all the chemicals they had and see what happened," She was grinning widely now. Natsuki choked with laughter.

"They didn't blow up the science labs but the resulting explosion took of Nao's eyebrows and singed all that lovely hair of Shiho's,"

They burst laughing again. Nao grumbled.

"At least I've never run head first into a stop sign and knocked myself out cold," Now it was Chie's turn to choke on her drink, Nao grinned. Aoi giggled and thumped Chie on the back.

"That was TWO years ago," barked Chie.

"Chie spotted her girlfriend exiting a school and ran to see her. Ran smack bang into a stop sign and knocked herself out cold in front of a huge crowd," sniggered Nao.

"Are you laughing at Chie?" asked a voice. They looked up to see Mai, Mikoto and Yuuichi. Nao grinned and nodded.

"Ah, oh, that reminds me, Shizuru got back earlier today," Mai told them as she sat down.

"Really, uh can you guys excuse me," Chie muttered, standing up. Mai and Nao snickered.

"Whipped," laughed Nao whilst Mai bobbed her head in agreement. Natsuki looked mystified. Chie flushed slightly and growled in response before taking of at a run in the direction of the dormitories.

"Who's Shizuru?" asked Natsuki. Nao chuckled.

"She's one of the most popular and most beautiful girls in the school, she's also Chie's girlfriend in case you hadn't guessed," replied Mai before taking a bite out of her sandwich. Natsuki thought about this for a while.

"If she is beautiful and popular why is she going out with Chie?" asked Natsuki after a while.

"Long story. Basically they've known each other since they were five, their fathers are business partners. On Shizuru's thirteenth birthday Chie asked her out on a date. They've been going out for five years," Nao told her whilst stealing one of Mai's sandwiches. Mai glared at her and then sighed before turning back to Natsuki.

"Also, if you socialise more you would know that Chie is the school heartthrob and is called by most people the Prince of Fuuka Academy. Not only that but Shizuru is also referred to as the Princess of Fuuka Academy," explained Mai.

Natsuki stared at them both for a while.

"Wow, I never knew," said Natsuki simply.

"Evidently," said Nao as she attempted to steal another of Mai's Sandwiches', her attempt was thwarted by the arrival of Mikoto, Mai's room mate and Nao's best friend.

2 Hours later

Chie dragged Shizuru down the corridor by the hand. The tawny haired girl was tired from her trip but she couldn't help but think that Chie was cute when she was fired up about something. She wasn't sure what though. She'd vaguely caught something about a transfer student before Chie had seized her.

A strange ache entered her heart as she stared at Chie. The girl was handsome, dependable, rich and though she flirted she was completely loyal. She was everything that Shizuru had wanted and yet, she couldn't love Chie, at least not in the way Chie wanted. Chie was a beloved sister and a close friend. Yet, Shizuru couldn't look at her as a lover. Even though Shizuru and Chie had lost their virginity to each other and had even gone on romantic holidays together.

They emerged into the sunlight and Shizuru screwed up her eyes at the sudden sun. When she opened them again she saw an angel. Well, maybe not an actual angel but the girl could definitely pass for one. Chie continued to drag her and Shizuru couldn't help but notice it was in her direction.

"Shizuru this Natsuki, Natsuki this is Shizuru," smiled Chie. Shizuru's Angel smiled at her and politely shook her hand.

Pleased to meet you," she said.

2 Months Before.

"Hallard and Tokiha…," the teacher droned on. Mai and Chie grinned at each other as the teacher announced they'd be working together on their project.

"Minagi and Yuuki, Senou and Chrysant, Kannzaki and Armitage…,"

A well-built blond girl leant across and tossed a note to Aoi. Natsuki peered over her shoulder to read it.

_Oi, Aoi, I'll swap partners with you… H.A_

Aoi sniggered and scrawled something back. Natsuki sighed, knowing full well that the teachers wouldn't let Aoi work with her boyfriend.

"… and Kruger,…," Natsuki jumped and looked around guiltily, trying to identify her partner. Nao sniggered at her reaction before pointing to Shizuru two rows in front. She'd turned round in her seat and was grinning at Natsuki. Natsuki gave her a little wave which she returned.

Finally the teachers drone came to an end and he began another one.

"Your project must be on current events and must contain facts, apart from that you can do what you want but your deadline is a month away so don't take to long,"

With that they were mercifully set free to enjoy an afternoon free of lessons.

1 Month Before

"Well done everyone on some excellent presentations, please stick around for a few minutes as awards will be given out shortly," with that Fumi left the stage.

"Awards?" asked Natsuki quietly.

"Yes, like Best Presentation, Most Original and such. I hope we get one, it would be nice to rub it in Chie's face," replied Shizuru.

"Yeah but if Chie does get one it'll be because of Mai's hard work on the presentation, now if Nao gets one…," she left the sentence hanging and Shizuru giggled.

"Yes, but she still may yet score most original,"

Natsuki huffed and settled back into her seat as Fumi reappeared on stage and the curtain behind her went up. Several gold trophies gleamed.

"Now the first award of the night is for the Best Presentation of your chosen subjects. I can announce that the winner is Haruka Armitage and Reito Kannzaki for their excellent piece of the Anniversary of Lutesia Remus' defeat by Arian armies," Haruka and Reito stood and went down to receive their prize. The school hall resounded with applause. They had their photo taken for the school paper and sat back down.

"Next is the Best Speech category, I can announce that Anh Lu and Sara Gallagher have won," The Duo received their award and once again sat down.

"Next comes the Most Original and the winner is Tomoe Marguerite and Miya Clochette," Natsuki clapped along with the rest.

"Ara, it would seem that there will be no awards for Nao or Chie it appears," whispered Shizuru as the clapping died down. Natsuki snickered.

"Next is for Most Factual and that Award goes to Yukino Chrysant and Aoi Senou," Once again the hall was full of clapping.

"Look at Nao, she's so annoyed Tomoe got one and she didn't," Hissed Natsuki.

"So she is," smiled Shizuru.

"Finally we com to the prized Best Overall Presentation," Fumi gestured to a large shield that was being held in the air by Sugiura Midori, their history teacher. She looked a little strained at it's weight. Nearby Youko, the school nurse, stood on standby to respond to any injuries.

"The winner of this prestigious award are Natsuki Kruger and Shizuru Viola and their detailed project on the current scandals in the Annam government,"

A roar of cheering went up from their friends.

The music was loud and Natsuki winced as all around her people danced. She sighed and slipped in between the bodies. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a trashed Nao fly head into a table. She sighed again.

"Hey there,"

Natsuki whirled around to see Chie.

"Oh hey Chie, can you go help Nao she's injuring herself?" Chie shrugged.

"Sure," She meandered away in Nao's direction.

Once out in the fresh air she decided to take a walk. It wasn't long until the piece was shattered.

"What the hell you jerk," Natsuki quickly located Aoi as the source of the yelling. Spotting Reito and deciding she wanted nothing to do with their lovers tiff, she darted away and collided with Shizuru.

"Natsuki…," she murmured before slumping against her, out cold.

"Shizuru, wake up damn it,"

The brunette opened her eyes.

"Hmmmm. We did good didn't we, we won," she mumbled.

"Yeah, wha… what ar…," Natsuki exclamation was cut of by a deep kiss.

Natsuki hesitated. Why wasn't she pushing Shizuru away? She was Chie's girlfriend, for gods sake. Shizuru pulled away.

"Natsuki, I love you,"

Right that's me off. Writing this made me tired.

Hopefully in the next Chapter we can get back to the present.

Read and Review

AnimeGeek


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Short update I know.

Shizuru pulled away and stared. She staggered back a little uneasy on her feet. Natsuki was just staring at her, not moving at all. Not saying anything. Shizuru touched her lips with her hand.

"Natsuki…" she said quietly. She looked closer. Natsuki was shaking.

"Natsuki, I…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She felt tears welling in her eyes. Natsuki didn't move still, didn't meet her eye.

Shizuru felt waves of fear running through her body thoroughly routing in sobriety. She began to shake herself. She stared at the one she truly loved.

"You… you like Chie, you go out with Chie?" a question more than a statement. Natsuki looked at her, tears already streaming from her eyes. Shizuru felt her heart jump.

"I… don't love Chie the way I love you Natsuki," she whispered, managing somehow to get the words out of her throat. The stinging behind her eyes grew and she fought to contain her tears.

"I love you," she whispered. A single tear trickled down her cheek. Natsuki reeled as if struck. All Shizuru could do now was wait.

Her heart ached and holding back her tears was becoming painful. She would not cry however, she promised herself she would not cry.

Another tear.

Natsuki just stared and shook harder.

"Chie is my friend," she stated slowly, fighting to get the word out. Shizuru remained silent.

"She's my friend," repeated the dumbstruck girl.

Natsuki looked her in the eye and shook her head. Shizuru felt horror run through her body. Both of them were shaking badly now.

"No… I won't betray a friend," She said after a minutes silence. Shizuru felt like fainting, her heart hurt so much.

Natsuki stared at her a while more before turning and leaving. Shizuru watched her go in despair. Once the girl had disappeared into the shadows Shizuru allowed herself to drop to the floor. Shaking and sobbing.

"My Natsuki…. My Natsuki," she whispered.

The night went on. Shizuru couldn't stop shaking and the tears kept coming.

The Next Morning

Saturday

Dawn broke and all around many citizen's of Fuuka were awakening. It took Natsuki considerably longer to wake fully though. She felt dead. All she could think about was Shizuru and how she felt about her. Her feelings were so mixed up. Should she betray Chie and see where it took her? Should she stay loyal and remain unhappy?

She tossed and turned until Nao sauntered in.

"Uh my head's killing me," she groaned sitting on the edge of Natsuki's bed. The suite was silent. Natsuki glared at her.

"Go away Nao," she hissed. Nao sniggered and stood up.

"Yeah yeah, listen Aoi's at Chie's. She broke up with Reito, and needs comforting," Nao chuckled before leaving. Natsuki rolled back over and snorted. Nao was being Nao again. Not much surprise there although not so early in the morning.

She groaned and got up. A shower seemed attractive right now.

She entered the toilet and stripped before stepping into the shower. Soon hot water pounding down on her head. She allowed her mind to wonder a little.

She leant her head against the glass.

"Damn," she whispered, feeling tears threaten again. She swallowed and put her head back under the water. She was so confused.

She finished showering soon after and exited. Grabbing a towel she began to dry herself. As she was slipping on a bathrobe her phone buzzed. She stared at the name.

Shizuru.

She took a deep breath and knelt down. She picked it up and flipped it open. It read "One message received" she hissed and allowed her thumb to hover over the "delete" option. Finally she reached a decision and clicked "read"

It read:

"Natsuki, meet me at the Café at one 'o' clock, we need to talk. Shizuru.

Natsuki stared at it. The words began to blur and she realised she was crying again. She hastily wiped her eyes and stood, glancing at the clock. Twelve, she had time to get there at least. She strode from the bathroom and grabbed a pair of jeans and a top. She got dressed quickly before stepping out. Nao was lounging on a seat playing video games.

Natsuki stopped to insult her and then left the rooms. She slipped past the people in the corridor and headed out onto the campus. She glanced around and carried on walking.

She decided she was going to go to the café and listen to what Shizuru was going to say.

Fin~ (for this chapter)

Short, I know. Let me know what you think, read and review.

-AnimeGeek


	5. Chapter 5

I'm alive if updating rather sporadically. This piece is un-beta'd to a degree so feel free to point out any mistakes you see. Otherwise, enjoy.

Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

Aoi awoke in an unfamiliar bed, confused and slightly out of it. Her eyes still showing the tell-tale signs of the tears she had shed over Reito. Just thinking about him made her heart hurt. She brushed away another tear and looked around. This was Chie's room. The slightly oversized PJ's she was wearing were Chie's. Her own clothes from last night had been neatly folded and placed on the desk chair.

Aoi sighed and flopped back into the bed. She stared at the ceiling. So, her and Reito were over, huh? It was all hard to believe. He'd taken her heart with his charming smile yet he took the hearts and more of other girls too. She shut her eyes and turned her thoughts away from the sight of Reito deep in a kiss with another woman. Her heart ached and rolled over burying her face into Chie's pillow.

The door opened and she rolled back over.

"I thought I heard you moving about so I brought breakfast," announced Chie. The girl was already full dressed. A charming smile in place and armed with a tray containing toast and orange juice. Aoi took it thankfully and sighed.

"Thanks Chie," she muttered, picking up a slice of toast. Chie chuckled.

"You're welcome Aoi, any time you need me I'm there," she said, smiling. Aoi grinned back at her. Her friend certainly knew how to cheer her up.

"Where did you sleep last night?" asked Aoi curiously. Chie nodded in the direction of the living room and Aoi burst out laughing.

"The couch, seriously?" she giggled. Chie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the couch, it almost killed my back," she muttered, rubbing her lower back before sitting on the edge of the bed. Aoi munched her toast.

"Do you feel better this morning?" she asked gently. Aoi met her eyes and nodded. Chie studied her face, looking for signs of deceit. She found none and so she relaxed and nodded to herself.

"Where's Shizuru today anyway?" asked Aoi. Chie looked at her in surprise.

"Do you know? I haven't faintest idea," Chie muttered frowning.

* * *

The café that Shizuru had chosen to meet Natsuki in was across the road from the more popular Linden Baum and as such was filled with mostly older customers. The teenager got some strange looks but she drank her tea in peace and her half-eaten croissant ignored as her nerves hit her.

She had thought long and hard about this. Leaving Chie for Natsuki. It had tormented her day and night for the duration of the project, a whole month of sleepless nights, but that kiss… that kiss had convinced her. Her and Natsuki were meant to be. She was in love with her. Every moment spent not with her was a wasted moment.

She was cut out of her musings by Natsuki sitting opposite of her. She looked as if she'd gotten dressed in a hurry and her hair was still wet. They stared at each other in silence.

"We need to talk, " Shizuru whispered in awe of being this close to the one she loved. She would do anything for this girl, absolutely anything. Their eyes met.

"Yeah, damn right we do. What the hell was last night about?" She demanded. Shizuru shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Natsuki, I love you. From the first time I saw you, though the presentation and even now my mind has not left you for long. Spending time with you has convinced me, we are meant to be," hissed Shizuru. Natsuki stared at her.

"You date Chie, you have dated her for the past 5 years. Why me? Why now? Why are you ditching someone who is so clearly in love with and devoted to you?" Natsuki asked. Her eyes blazed a little and Shizuru's well thought out argument disappeared.

"I…I.. but I love you, not Chie. Chie is like my sister but not my lover… It's you I love," Why could she barely get a word out? Could it be that she needed Natsuki's approval more than she had thought?

Natsuki sighed and then slammed her head against the table, earning the two a lot of strange looks. Shizuru joined them and stared.

"Natsuki will hurt herself if she continues that," observed Shizuru. Natsuki didn't move but a muffled voice reached Shizuru's ears.

"No shit…"

Shizuru blinked at the use of such words from the object of her affection. They waited in silence. Natsuki didn't move her head and Shizuru remained still. People finished their coffee's and left and more customers took their place.

Finally Natsuki's head rose and she looked Shizuru straight in the eye.

"I will not do this. Chie is my friend, a good friend, I will not betray her. Not for you or anyone. If you wish to date explain it all to her and then come to me,"

She stood and then left, leaving Shizuru alone and confused and hurting.

* * *

"I cant imagine it's anything interesting," muttered Chie to Aoi. Aoi nodded.

* * *

1 week before

Aoi collected up her books and jammed them into her bag. The library would be closing soon and she didn't like sticking around in here anymore than needed. It bored her to tears almost.

There was the sound of someone stepping into the library. She glanced up and was startled to see her best friend's girlfriend. She looked dangerously close to tears as she slipped between two shelves.

Aoi frowned and followed, what she saw kind of shocked her. Shizuru was walking swiftly towards Reito. Although she couldn't hear what she was saying to him Aoi was suspicious. She until she could just hear their voices.

"…just feel so bad," came Shizuru's muffled sob. Reito made a sound of understanding.

"You clearly care for them both a lot, you want neither of them to get hurt and yet with the way you're going…," Shizuru cut him off.

"I know, I know, both of them are. Reito, I don't know what to do!"

Aoi placed her hand over her mouth in shock. Her elbow knocked into a nearby shelf causing a book to fall. The two broke of their muttered conversation and looked in her direction. Aoi slowly backed up and slipped away into another isle and back to her stuff.

Her heart was pounding. She couldn't believe it! Shizuru was cheating on Chie… but with who?

* * *

Dun Dun Dun

Read and review guys : )

_**Loki Lyon**_


End file.
